Bad Girls
by masterinkblaster
Summary: [Cow/Sow, Chicken/solo] After reuniting with her cousin Sow over a long, overdue visit, Cow learns that HER toys aren't the only way a girl can have fun. A commissioned Cow and Chicken story written by Sparrow Wolfess of Custom Prose with some additional help by yours truly!


While Cow and her brother Chicken watch television, guessing the answers to a game show, they're taken by surprise as something busts through their living room window with a loud crash. Immediately looking, they watch as a car drives by, just as their cousin Sow, a rather tall pig, closely resembling Cow stands up with a suitcase in her hand.

"Cousin Sow!" Cow says with a large, toothy grin, running to her cousin who stands, looking rather annoyed.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit… again?" Chicken asks, a bit uninterested, but still trying to be polite.

"I just got back from refining school!" Sow sneers. "Got out early on account of good behavior."

"Well, you can stay with us for as long as you want!" Cow giggles, pulling on her cousin's arm and dragging her to her bedroom. "You can share a room with me, Sow! We'll be like sisters! We can stay up late and talk about boys!"

"Eh," Sow scoffs, "Boys ain't really my thing…"

"What do you mean, Sow?"

"Never mind that now. Scram so I can get my stuff set up!" Sow demands, watching Cow smile as she skips out of the room. Opening her suitcase, she dumps a pile of things on her guest bed. On the pile, she sees her special box. She quickly moves the box underneath her bed and leaves the room.

* * *

As the night flies by, dinner is not only a bit different due to Sow's dietary needs, but it's also exciting as Cow catches up with her favorite cousin.

"You know, they say we look a lot alike! We could be sisters!"

"That's the second time you spilled that barf!" Sow scowls, "We ain't that close, Cow."

"No, maybe not now, but when we were itty-bitty babies, we would always play dolls together!" Cow moos in delight, hugging herself at her own memories.

"Yeah, well… that was before!" Sow scoffs, scooting away from the table, "Thanks for the chow. I'm goin' to my room."

"Gosh, Chicken… Sow doesn't seem too happy to be here!" Cow says, scratching her head.

"Maybe she's just homesick. That or she's just… you know, a jerk." Chicken says, picking up his plate to take it to the counter, "Why don't you show her your stupid toy collection or somethin'?"

Cow squeals and moos in excitement, "That's a _wonderful_ idea, Chicken!" With that, Cow skips to the room she shares with Sow, smiling as she enters the room. "Oh, _So-o-o-ow!"_ Cow sings, "I want to show you something very precious to me! I feel like maybe it'll help us get closer!"

"What do you want?! I came here to be _alone!"_ Sow snaps, scoffing as she plops on her bed.

"See?" Cow says, zipping toward a shelf covered in different kinds of dolls and plush figures. "These are my special toys! They're a collection, but I think if you wanted, you could maybe play with me! I'll be Crabs the Warthog, and you can be Manure the Bear, or maybe even Piles the Beaver!"

"I have a better idea, Cow," Sow says with a grin on her face. "Those toys are for babies… why don't we play with some _grown-up_ toys?"

Cow hugs Crabs close to her, "Grown-ups don't really play with toys, do they, Sow?"

"Sure, they do. In fact, I have a few grown-up toys in my special box," Sow grins, "Wanna see?"

Cow grins widely, dropping Crabs to the floor, "Oh boy, do I!"

"Close your eyes, Cow! I don't want you to see where I keep this stuff! Just in case ya rat on me."

"Okay!" Cow giggles, closing her eyes and mooing in anticipation. She hops back and forth on her hooves and listens as rustling fills the room.

Sow reaches under her bed and grabs her special box-a simple shoe box with " **KEEP OUT** " written in bold, black marker. Opening it up, she grins, staring down at her collection.

"You can open your eyes, now," Sow says, grinning as she holds up a large, purple, phallic-shaped toy.

Cow opens and feasts her eyes on the shining rod of plastic in her cousin's hands, "Oooh... what is that?" she asks, taking it from Sow and admiring it all over. The twelve-inch toy feels smooth in Cow's hands. "What _is_ it?!"

"It's called a dildo," Sow smirks.

"What do you do with it?" Cow moos in curiosity.

"Here," Sow says, "I'll show ya."

Cow and Sow sit together on Sow's bed. She opens her legs wide and shows Cow her mons. She opens her labia and smirks, "This toy? Goes in there."

"Why would you want to do that?" Cow asks, "That doesn't seem like how you'd play with a toy."

"Like I said, idiot, these are _grown-up_ toys."

"I don't understand why it'd go in there, though!"

Sow sighs, pressing her palm to her face, "You know that feeling you get when you're being milked?"

"Oh, yes!" Cow says in delight, giggling with a moo.

"That feeling of bliss? You feel real good, don'tcha?"

"I do! Being milked...it's a such a glorious feeling..." Cow says, blushing rather hard.

"Well, imagine that feeling… but all over your body," Sow smirks with a snort, "Go ahead… try it!"

"Are you sure this is okay?" Cow asks, nervously.

"It's fine!" Sow responds, handing Cow the purple dildo she admired earlier, "Just try it! Stick it in there and…"

"Oh, I… I don't know!" Cow moos, "I'm so nervous! What if I use it wrong?"

"Tch," Sow sighs, "Fine… let me do it."

Sow grabs the purple dildo and pushes Cow to her back. Pushing her knees apart, she can feel Cow shaking underneath her. She lines up the dildo with Cow's pussy and slowly pushes it inward.

Cow's heart slams against her chest as she shivers in nervousness, feeling the dildo slowly move deeper inside her. She can feel her pussy slowly stretching to support the toy's size, and when Sow stops pushing, Cow can only look up and blush.

"That's… all? Cousin Sow?"

Sow says nothing, but smirks, slamming the dildo into her cousin as hard and as far as she can, forcing Cow to holler out in a strange sense of pleasure.

"Ooh!" Cow moos, her eyes wide, matching the large, pleased grin on her face. She moans and moos in delight as Sow continues thrusting the dildo into her cousin's pussy, watching her writhe and wriggle in absolute ecstasy.

"I told you you'd like it!" Sow teases, snorting in laughter. She stops and pulls the dildo out and sits back down in her previous spot, near the pillows on her bed.

"W-wow! I never knew grown-up toys could be so pleasing!" Cow moos, giggling and panting, "But… um… I feel like… I want to do it again! Please, Cousin?!"

"Not so fast, ya greedy cow!" Sow sneers, "These toys ain't just for you!"

"What do you mean? I wasn't… I didn't mean…"

"You can do it yourself, ya know!" Sow tosses the dildo to Cow and she catches it. "I gotta take care of my own needs, Cow! Work on your own, I gotta do my turn!"

Cow admires the dildo in her hands. Her scent covers the durable, rubbery material and shines a bit. She gasps a little when she realizes that the thin layer of liquid covering the plastic rod came from her. _That must be my cum! Oh… that felt so wonderful!_

Cow looks away from the dildo to her cousin, who is already on her back, snorting and wiggling in pleasure as she masturbates on her own using a yellow dildo, but hers is shaking a lot.

"Why does yours move like that?" Cow asks.

"It's a vibrator," Sow says, a bit annoyed, "Shut up and mind your own business!"

Cow's attention returns to the dildo in her hands. She grins, seeing how much fun Sow is having by doing hers by herself. Cow leans back and spreads her legs, just like earlier, and slowly, she inserts the dildo into her pussy. She slips it in and out of her pussy with ease as she grows wetter, just imagining the sensation of being milked. As she pushes the dildo in further, she looks down, realizing the sensation of milking isn't just in her mind; her cousin grabs ahold of her teat with her lips, sucking firmly, drinking Cow's milk.

"Ooh, Sow!" Cow moos in pleasure, "Oh, please keep going!"

Sow, on all fours, suckling Cow's teat, continues to slip her vibrator in and out, nearly riding it as it buzzes vigorously in her pussy, grinding against her clit. Cow can't stop using her dildo, either – she slams it repeatedly into her pussy, moaning loudly and mooing as she feels a sensation crawling up her spine.

* * *

Chicken stands outside the girls' room, watching in a strange mixture of horror and interest. _Just what the heck are they doin'? Cow's never had_ that _much fun with Cousin Sow before! Maybe I should tell Mom and Dad. This just ain't right!_

Chicken looks down between his knees and sees his cock peeking out from his feathers. He parts his feathers to see that he's sporting a full erection. _Aw, dang it! Well… I guess… I won't tell them this time…_ Chicken wraps his wing around his cock and begins to stroke, watching the girls suck and play with each other. Sow is clearly the more dominant one, but Cow manages to fight her way on _top_ of Sow, sucking on one of her teats, too. The girls take hold of each other's dildo, fucking the other in a sixty-nine position while drinking each other's milk.

Chicken can't look away. He leans against the wall outside the girls' room, stroking faster and harder. He feels his tiny heart rapidly beating in his chest as he groans. Luckily, the sounds of his own groans are hidden by the girls' romping around. Soon, he becomes lost in the sensation, leaning his back against the wall and slowly sinking to the floor. With his legs wide apart, he can feel his orgasm rising rather quickly. Being so young and never having had sex, he's heard rumors about cumming quickly, but he's surprised he's lasted this long.

"Oh, yeah… just like that, Cow!" Sow moans from the bedroom, "Yeah, suck harder!"

"Oh, God!" Chicken groans, stroking upward on his cock as his cum shoots out, landing on his stomach and legs, "Aggh, yeah…" he sighs in relief. He listens to the girls giggle and moan, but suddenly, he hears an even stranger sound.

"Aagh!" Cow moos, "I'm… I feel so… m- _moo-oo-oo!_ " She moans, cumming hard over her cousin's dildo, her juices slowly seeping onto Sow's face.

"Haha! Yeah!" Sow cheers, "That was a good one! Don't stop yet… it's my turn!"

"Oh… yes! It feels so wonderful!" Cow moos happily, trusting the vibrator a bit harder into her cousin's pussy, blushing with complete bliss.

"Here it… c-comes! Yeah!" she squeals, cumming as her juices cover the vibrator. Her pussy clings so tightly onto the toy that Cow can see it twitch, even as she lets go.

The girls sit up, pulling the toys out of themselves and smiling, giggling as if they have some deep dark secret.

Chicken hides behind the wall outside their room and pants, "Holy crap! What did they just do!? What did _I_ just do!? This… nobody can know about this!"

Cow comes out of Sow's room, laughing and blushing. She sees Chicken standing outside.

"Hi, Chicken!" she says innocently.

 _"Nobody can know!"_ Chicken yells at her, storming off and locking himself in the bathroom.

Sow comes out of the room, a cigarette in her hand and a lighter in the other. "What crawled up the bird's butt and died?"

"Sow! Is that a cigarette?!" Cow panics.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"That's not a very clean thing to do…"

Sow shrugs, lighting the cigarette and inhaling deeply, "Meh! I've done worse. Much worse."

"Oh, Sow…" Cow giggles, "You really are my favorite cousin. Can we play some more tomorrow after school?"

"I dunno. We'll see how I feel, eh?"

"Sounds good to me, Cousin!"

Chicken sighs in the bathroom, grinning a little. _Yeah… sounds good to me, too._

 **END**


End file.
